


Invisible

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Julie and The Phantoms One-Shots [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Funeral, Gen, the pacing and structure of this is highkey terrible but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: Julie Molina feels invisible.------------------I started writing a BJ AU, then gave up on it, but I did really enjoy writing this specific scene, so here.
Series: Julie and The Phantoms One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017655
Kudos: 11





	Invisible

Julie felt invisible. Around her, the world moved on as though nothing happened. It moved on as though Julie’s life hadn’t been torn viciously into a million pieces. The world moved on, and to Julie, it felt like people looked right past her, and her pain.

Her father point-blank refused to say her name. Carried on like the past twenty years of his life had never happened. Like his wife - Julie’s mother - had never existed.

Carlos was coping better than she was, as well. Moving on.

Julie was frozen.

She hovered about four feet away from her mother, hanging back while everyone else went forward to ‘pay their respects’. Something about seeing the coffin in person, seeing her mother lying inside of it, shattered the last few shreds of normalcy in her life. It was all hitting her, all the revelations that had hovered just out of reach for the past few weeks, all the emotions and the  _ pain. _

God, the pain was killing her slowly. Julie hadn’t thought that emotional hurt could make her hurt physically this badly, but it went far beyond and ache in her chest or a pit in her stomach. Her entire body felt like it was burning up with the sheer force of loss. Every molecule in her body was dissipating with how much she missed her mother.

“In times like these,” the pastor began, “we have no words. We have only each other.”

Those words could not have felt so false to Julie.

“Today, we come together to mourn the passing of Rose Molina.”

Were they really coming together? To Julie, the Molinas had never felt more apart.

“Devoted wife of Ray, beloved mother to Julie and Carlos.”

She was  _ so much more  _ than that.

“Scripture tells us: sorrow not, for we do not walk alone.”

Julie felt like laughing. Did the pastor realise how much he was lying? Julie had never been more alone.

When you were sad, you were invisible. It was just the way of life. Nobody wanted to hear about the girl mourning her mother. So they ignored her. Like if they just tried hard enough, it would just go away. Phones still rang when you were sad. Clocks still moved forward.

Sure, some people said that they wanted to ‘help’. Tried to give words that they thought were kind. But nobody really understood. And people gave up eventually. Grown-ups always go away the fastest when they realise they can’t help.

A lady standing a little way away from Julie dabbed at her eyes with a black handkerchief. Julie had never seen her before in her life and had no idea what she was doing at her mother’s funeral.

Julie looked around. Her father’s eyes were cast down on the ground, fixed on his shoes, like if he studied them enough, he could polish the scruffs off with the sheer force of his will. Carlos was next to her father, one hand holding onto Ray’s sleeve. His eyes brimmed with tears, but Julie knew that Carlos would do everything in his power not to let them fall. He hated crying in front of people.

The sun came out from behind a cloud, and a scowl made its way onto Julie’s face. It was a too sombre occasion for the sun to shine, in her opinion. In fact, if it were up to her, the sun would have stayed hidden behind the clouds for the past few weeks, and for several months to come. The sun was too cheerful for the amount of numb sadness Julie was feeling.

But, of course, no one could turn off the sun. Not even a fifteen-year-old girl with too much pain and a will to fight God.


End file.
